


Beg

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Boot Worship, Canon Nonbinary Character, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Elliott messed up. Now he has to make up for it.





	Beg

The air between them had been much too tense over the last few days. Usually a little smooth talking and sly grins were enough to make them crack, but Bloodhound refused to even look at him.

Elliott arrived home late on the fourth day, his shift running overtime because some asshole had started a fight over a spilt drink. He shouldered open the door, kicking off his shoes and slumping against the wall for a solid minute before he mustered the energy to head into their apartment.

Bloodhound was still awake, curled up on the couch reading. Elliott wasn’t sure what it was about, but at this point he didn’t really care. He only wanted to go to bed and cuddle up with his partner.

He dropped to the sofa beside them. They didn’t even look up, letting the silence hang between them until Elliott couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Bloodhound huffed and dog-earred the page of their book, placing it on the end table.

“For running into three squads with nothing but a Wingman and an arc star? Yes, I am. It was reckless and-”

“Yeah, but it worked out, didn’t it? C’mon gimme a smooch-”

Bloodhound huffed as Elliott scooted closer. He leaned in only to be stopped with a single finger pressed to his lips.

“You don’t get a kiss. In fact, you don’t touch me until you prove you’re sorry,” they said.

Elliott let out a hissed curse, but forced himself back in place. They stood, sliding the coffee table to one side with their boot.

“Close your eyes until I tell you to open them again.”

Elliott nodded and did as he was told. There was a rustle of fabric, followed by the _thwump_ of their clothes dropping to the ground. His fists tightened in his lap, but he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

Bloodhound let out a soft little sigh. “You may look.”

Elliott moaned involuntarily at the sight. Bloodhound was laid bare, save only for their boots, leaning back against the wall, legs spread to show him _everything_.

“Holy _shit,_ baby,” he murmured, dropping to his hands and knees, crawling forward, mouth damn near watering-

Only for Bloodhound’s boot to stop him, the hard sole pressing into his forehead, hard enough to make him gasp.

“Ah ah ah, no touching,” Bloodhound said, voice low, a devious little smirk crossing their features.

Elliott screwed his eyes shut, slumping to his elbows with a weak curse. When he opened his eyes again, Bloodhound had tilted their head to one side with an innocent little pout.

“What’s wrong, _baby_?” they asked, trailing a hand down between their legs to tease themself with a lewd groan.

“Please,” Elliott whimpered, “please let me touch you.”

“Oh, Elliott,” they chuckled darkly, pulling their boot away to spread their legs wider, “I know you can do better than that.”

“Fuck, please, please, babe, please let me touch you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.  I-”

“You’re _sorry?_ ” They scoffed, nudging his chin with the tip of their boot. “Then prove it.”

His eyes flickered down, then back up to meet theirs. Bloodhound rose an eyebrow, a challenge. Elliott was never one to back down.

Tentatively, he dragged a slick line down the worn leather, never once breaking eye contact with Bloodhound. They started moving their own hand faster against their sex, a groan dipping past their lips.

“Good boy, you’re so pretty like this.”

A shudder ran through him, shifting so they could lie their boot flat on the ground before he dropped again. The taste made him cringe, but he was determined enough to push through despite it. Each lick was drawn out, a performance, each accompanied with a glance upwards for praise.

Eventually, their eyes slid shut and their head tipped back against the wall with a sigh, hips quivering, pre dripping over their fingers. They moaned, biting their lip in an attempt to stifle the noise. Elliott pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“ _Please_ let me touch you.”

Bloodhound glared down at him, grabbing a fistful of hair with their free hand. The hand at their sex didn’t falter, not for a moment.

“I didn’t- mmh, say you could stop, Elliott,” they growled, twisting their fingers hard, burning his scalp.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t- ah, I need you, please-”

They yanked him forward between their legs, flush against their heat. Even as he nearly sobbed in despair, he didn’t taste them. He couldn’t, he wasn’t allowed-

“This is what you want, isn’t it? This is all you care about.”

When there was no response, they lifted their leg to dig the heel of their boot into his back, forcing a yelp from his throat.

“Answer me, Witt.”

“S-Shit. Baby, I want you so bad. I’m sorry, I won’t do anything stupid again, I promise. Please, please, I-”

They chuckled, the sound soft, endeared. “You are an awful liar, Elliott.”

“N-No, I swear I’ll-”

“Put that mouth of yours to better use,” they said, loosening their grip ever so slightly, “ _only_ your mouth.”

Elliott took them with the desperation of a dying man, relentless, without mercy. He felt their thighs shake around him, threatening to tighten around his head at any moment. Tears brimmed his eyes, a stray few escaping down his cheeks.

A stream of curses flooded from them as his lips closed around them, harshly dragging across them with the tip of his tongue, tugging at his hair until he could barely breathe against them.

“Fuck,” they hissed, curling over him, nails digging into his head until he moaned against them, “that’s it, just a bit- mmh, shit, shit, fuck-”

They came with a full body shudder, throwing their head back with a high gasp. Elliott whined as cum slipped from his lips, and once more when Bloodhound shoved him away to slump uselessly to the ground while they recovered.

By the time they returned to his side, he was rutting into the floor, fingers curled into fists against the rug. He was still fully dressed, no doubt leaking in his pants.

Bloodhound smirked down at him, kneeling beside him and running a hand over his ass, stilling his movements instantly. “Do you want to cum, _baby_?”

“So badly, please, I-”

“You’re sorry?”

Elliott nodded frantically, staring up at them with puffy eyes. Oh, he looked so _perfect-_

“Beg just a little more, I know you can do it,” they said, almost comforting.

“P-Please, I’m sorry, baby- Bloodhound, I can’t- Please, please, let me cum-”

They forced him onto his knees, ass in the air, face still hidden in the rug. They opened his pants, yanking them and his underwear midway down his thighs and marvelling at the sight. His cock was a mess, red and drooling profusely, giving the occasional twitch. If they weren’t still ‘mad’ at him, they would’ve been tempted to give it a taste.

One hand stayed at his ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh with reverence. Elliott moaned, a breathy, weak sound that make them bite their lip. Bloodhound wrapped their hand around his dick, ever so lightly teasing the head with their thumb but even that was enough to make him crumple.

“God-!” He gasped, burying his face in his arms.

“Awh, you’re so worked up,” they teased, stroking him tortuously slow, making him writhe, “have you touched yourself at all since last time?”

He sobbed, pulling his head up long enough to shout a, “No! Not once!”

“How badly do you need to cum, Elliott?”

Elliott took a deep breath, then turned his head to face them. “So bad. Please, I’ll- Fuck, I’ll do anything, I can’t last any longer, pl-please- ah, aah!”

They suddenly increased their speed, jerking him hard and fast, hand slick with pre. He slammed a fist into the floor, hips jolting forward as he cried out. It didn’t take much longer to make him scream, cum splattering across the rug and over their hand.

“Th-Thank you! Fuck...” Elliott fell onto his side, curling in on himself as he shook and panted. “Shit, holy shit...”

Bloodhound indulged themself, licking the mess from their fingers, before stopping to remove their boots and push to their feet on shaky legs.

They stood over him until he met their eyes.

“Am… Am I forgiven?” He asked, hopeful. He was in such a state; cum and spit dripping from his face, hair plastered to his forehead, eyes red and puffy with tears. He had never looked quite so beautiful.

“Yes, Elliott, you did so well for me,” they said, a genuine, adoring smile spreading over their features.

They lifted him to his feet and guided him forward, even as he stumbled like a newborn fawn. They helped him to their bedroom, wrestling his clothes away before tucking them both into bed, duvet up to his chin, flicking off the lights before joining him.

Elliott nuzzled into their chest, moaning when they pet his hair and kissed his head.

“You did so well, Elliott. I… I apologise if I was too rough-”

Elliott shook his head, aiming a kiss at their lips but catching their cheek. “It was amazing, holy shit. I should be stupid more often. Just, urh, so long as it doesn’t come with the several days of silence prior-”

Bloodhound pinched his side, enough to make him jerk. “If you wish for… something like this again, you need only ask.”

He smirked in the darkness. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so [this post ](https://sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com/post/184288672536/yall-remember-that-horny-ass-scene-in-the-wolf-of) referencing [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcPsac6NY9U) got me all hot 'n' bothered so y'all get this. I wrote this in like three hours so don't @ me, a'ight? I was inspired.
> 
> I needed some needy Elliott, alright? Plus, urh, boots.  
> And for a funny image, imagine Bloodhound wrestling with all their clothes trying to get them over their boots, giving up, and settling for taking the boots off, then the rest of their clothes, then putting the boots back on afterwards.
> 
> I proofread this badboy by myself. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, I now have a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/S6S0TCAA  
> Nothing else to say on that, just that I have one now.


End file.
